


I never thought i'ld have to share you

by LeviDukeOfthenight



Category: Bongo stray dogs
Genre: Alpha Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Armed Detective Agency (Bungou Stray Dogs), Biting, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Possessive Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Possessive Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Virgin nakahara shuuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviDukeOfthenight/pseuds/LeviDukeOfthenight
Summary: I never тнσυgнт of мүsεℓғ as α נεαℓσυs мαη, υηтιℓ ι sαω үσυ ωιтн нιм. ι ηεvεя тнσυgнт ι ωσυℓ∂ εvεя ғαℓℓ ιη ℓσvε, вυт үσυ αℓωαүs sυccεε∂εε ωнεяε σтнεяs ғαιℓ"."нσω cяυεℓ ιт ιs тσ яεαℓιzε тнε тяυтн σғ ωнαт ι ғεεℓ αвσυт үσυ тσσ ℓαтε ωнεη үσυ αяε ιη sσмεσηε αℓsε αямs ...συт σғ мү яεαcн .....ιғ ι тяү нαя∂ εησυgн ωσυℓ∂ үσυ gιvε мε α cнαηcε? тσ вε ωιтн үσυ. ғσя ∂εαтн ιs sωεεтεя тнαη α ℓιғε ωιтнσυт үσυ......"
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakahara Chuuya/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical calm-read loud & noisy- day at the agency .  
kunikida was fighting with dazai as usual while he complained about having "too much paperwork" or being to tired to move from his cozzy place at the coach .  
When Atsushi anounced he was going to get something to eat for him and kyouka .  
Dazai only waved in his direction too occupied to pay attention to him. Not knowing that in the near futurr he would wish he did ....

Atsushi Pov

There was a lovely small new caffee near the agency kyouka wanted to try .but didn't get the chance because of an ergent matter -mission- .so he decided to do the nice thing and buy her something nice since the younger girl heat was approching and he wanted to put her in a good mood .just then he saw the sign of "Mishi & momo's sweets!" it was lovely and looked quite from the outside just as he run to enter the little caffee he bumped into someone and knocked him down hearing the man curse under his breath .he stod up in hurry and tried to give the man a hand only to freeze after seeing semiliar red hair and sky blue eyes.  
He gulped "n...nakahra-San! I..i'm really sorry i...i truelly didn't see you there!"he bowed appologizing to the older man over and over ..if he is lucky he may get out of this without a fight.  
"Shut up you prat! And help me up!!" and atsushi the helpful boy he is hurried to pick him up from the dirty ground but just as the man stood just a few inches from him he cough the smell of sweetened oranges and pappetmint. He froze still holding shuuya hand tightly  
"Oi! Brat let go of my h-.." he was interapted by a too satisfied growl from the tiger-man "omega~so close to your heat let me help~"  
"Oh shit stop that you fucking brat!" stepping away from the yellowed eyes cat-man obviously lossing controle of his gift.  
Shuuya pov  
Crap he knew leaving so close to his heat was a bad idea he only wanted to pick something sweet to cover the shity surprassent taste but now here he is ...fuck

Activating his gift he jumped to the roof quickly making his way taward his apartment he needed to get there ...and Fast! if his smell was anything to go by .the brat strong scent of sandalwood and lemons so clean and delicio...crap he really needed to get to his heat room before the young alpha triggered his heat further .....HE WILL NOT sleep with a random alpha in some back street like a two bonds whore !!

He was almost there just few more jumps and he'll be there ...when he heared the distressed howl of an alpha just behind him.


	2. Safe and sound

Shuuya pov #

Nope ...oh no he was looking back .whatever wrong with the tight- boy was dazai issue..it always comes to him .the omega thought bitterly his scent souring ....shit he hated when it did that .his stupid weak omega alwqys thought that he would mate dazai but shuuya knew better .dazai only left broken pieces for him to collect .  
He knows that by now his scent must be rotten enough that even the tiger would pull away but instead he was surprised by a paw pushing against his back and pressing him to the ground shit! Was he really that distracted .  
Slowly the tiger leaned down to sniff his neck  
He froze and his heart raced ...an omega throat and neck was sacred...it was where their scent glands lies.  
He took a sharp breath careful not to move .usualyy he would've just kicked him away but with his pre-heat and his omega whining for an alpha he wasn't sure if he moved ...will he push him away ..or will he exposw his pe thoat farther?  
While he was lost in thought the tiger let a soft whine rubbing against his neck making him gesp .....

Atsushi/byakuya  
Wrong...wrong smell bad ....omega smell hurt must comfort him make it better .  
Wha? No i thought we agreed you wouldn't take controle like this again!! Stop  
NO! Bad alpha you are not helping omega!  
He needs us !he Smells so stressed and hurt

B..but we can't ! He is not ours! He is a port mafia excutive damn it 

If you wont act i will *growled the snow white tiger pushing him farther inside their mind*  
Wh..?no stoop!!

He crooned softly rubbing against the omega neck he will help....he will fix the little oega...his heat smell so sweet ...perfect...smells right! He just needs to clean the bitter sad scent and replace it with his ! Omega will be so happy to be scented! Right?

Shuuya pov#

Oh nooo...no he needs to stop him .the tiger prominant scent was clinging tohis scent glands . ....and god it will last for days!! He can already feel his omega melting exposing his tender neck farther for the beast .the Alpha phermons making him dizy with need and want .  
He never had an alpha to help him throught his heats ....it was always him alone ....a thought that made his omega cry ...begging aloha to take to make it better...to clai....no! Shouted his mind weakly he can't let his omega take controle or he will fell ina bigger trouble! .  
Shuuya tried to move but the alpha pressed him harder to the ground growling against ear ...sharp teeth inches away from his glands.  
He whimpred softly to the Alpha his mind split into two opposits set of thinking

Alpha is strong he can protect us ! Crooned his omega  
But he wondred....could i really pull away if i wanted...he was not sure ' the thought scared him like nothing alse ever did .if he wishes he can claim him and he can't do a damn thing about it'

The scent of distress and fear filled the air making the alpha pause and mewl rubbing himself against the omega soft hair trying to comfort him...'shhh~omega is safe...alpha wont harm....will keep you warm and safe' trying his best to reach the omega under him.  
Omega shouldn't be scared ...alpha wont hurt...wont take yet ...omega needs his nest ! 

'And just like that he was picking the omega...-so light .too thin to carry healthy pups needs a nest where i will provide- ...between his jaws careful not to scratch him '

To be continue


	3. Safe in your arms

# Atsushi pov

Even in His unconcious mind he had to keep the Omega somewhere safe.His apartment was his first and only choice .It was small easilu defended and full of everything the beautiful omega might need .

Just as The tiger jumped throught the window and lawered the omega tenderly on The bed .Atsushi Took over his body again saing in relief when the tiger didn't put much of a fight, probably because he knew That Atsushi was better suited to take care of shuuya at the moment .now that he mentioned that he knelt infront of shuuya the omega baring his small omega fangs in such an adorable way that Had atsushi to resist cooeing which we all know the consequences of such suicidal -dazai-san-like- action.

So he lawered his head a bit and waiting.

Shuuya pov

His heart was beating so fast it hurt his body tamperatur was high at the moment if his panting was qnything to go by.He wouldn't admit it but he was gratful when the tiger boy transformed back .His other half was making his omega feel anxious and vulnerable (The fact that if The tiger wanted him he couldn't push it away with his weakened state).

The boy tried to move closer but he growled warningly keeping him in sight .The boy wasn't fased he just lawered his head and sent a wave of calming phermones that made his omega purr and relax.

Slowly and carefuly the boy come closer trying his best not to push the omega into another panic attack.  
He brought his face closer to shuuya neck and waited for a sighed from the red-head.either way he will respect his wishes .

Shuuya trampled and took deep shacky breaths.The Alpha was asking for permission to scent him............even thought he coukd do anything he wishes for without shuuya being able to stop him.Its not like he had another choice damn it !! It was either accepting The boy's help and care or trying his luck and going back home like that which may lead to him getting cought or worst raped and claimed by some alpha-dickhead .The thought sent a wave of ice cold fear inside of him making him whimper and expose his senssitive neck ''Alpha.."

In a secend Atsushi face was buried in his neck soft comforting sounds leaving his thoat as he pulled the frightned small into his arms covering his body from the view and rubbing his scent on him.It was like a statment this omega is taken touch him and you will pay for it.

Shuuya was in heaven .The gentle comforting phermones aling with Atsushi warm embrace was making him sleep All the stress taking its tool  
On his body .He tried to fight it but at the end he lost and found his eyes shutting and his heart finaly calming down ferling safe with their alpha looking after them...wait !! Their alpha no ...it not. ....way was....but Alas his body was to tired to keep him awake and the next moment Atsushi felt him falling into his arms a little bit heavier as he feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyaaa !! What do u think i should take this??peny for your thought !

**Author's Note:**

> This is My first fic here!.please support me by your comments & kudos and useful criticism.  
> English is not my first language please don't be hard on me ?😊


End file.
